shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson D. Dragon
Tyson D. Dragon '(タイソンM.ドラゴン '' Taison D. Doragon) is a free-lance fighter and musician who sails the seas in order to test his skills against strong opponents. He comes from a small island from called Brush island where he learned how to fight. Tyson doesn't choose his opponents, he has both sword and hand-to-hand skills. Through his adventures he fought many strong opponents and some of them were that he defeated. He always fights to protect innocent people from Marine 's that tried to control some islands. Due to his defeating many marines and destroying some marine bases he is wanted by the and he was given a large bounty that is certainly unknown. He is highly known for his epithet '''"Heavy Fist" that he earned because when he defeats his opponents he finishes them with a punch that leaves a small crater in the shape of the fist. Tyson earns money for living from his great talent for singing and he usually robs people. Appearance In younger days, as a kid Tyson had dark, spiky hair with slight black ends and blue eyes. He had shoulder-length hair and it was kinda messy. He wore a standard black yukata outfit, a shirt with Ying-Yang symbol on its backs which was opened to his crunches he tended to uncover his sleeves to his shoulders when he was working something, he also had dark blue pants on him with improvised belt from an old scarf which was holding his pants so they don't fall off. His upper body outfit was a little widely for him so that he can hide things that he steals from other people. Tyson was also carrying a wooden sword that was put in his belt, he replaced it later with a real katana. He had brown slippers similar to one that wears. Personality Since he was a child back on Brush Island, Tyson never showed any sight of needing for things like toys or such. He rather turned his attention toward martial art's and how he can get strong. He didn't know the meaning of the word tired, he always listened what his Sensei was talking and always obeyed his words. In free time he always helped his mom and dad and he also helped poor people by giving them some of his money, because his family was quite rich and he did not consider money to be so important in life. After a catastrophe that happened to Brush Island, Tyson totally concentrated his life on taking revenge responsible for islands doom and more important martial art's become everything that is important in his life. Abilities and Powers Fighting Style For further information: ''Breaking Style Tyson has gained quite a reputation in pirate world and with fame among the pirates his acts are also known among Marines witch brought him quite a bounty. His been recognized by , Whitebeard's first division commander Marco and by Red Haired's Vice-Captain Benn Beckman to be very talented young pirate with extraordinary potential to lead a pirate crew and to keep improving his combat abilities. Dragon Hunting Style Tyson is an extremely powerful who was trained by former , . He was thought the style named '''Ryū kari Yōshiki' witch means "Dragon Hunting Style". In this style Tyson uses natural elements such as fire and ice, gaining the ability to control them. Aside from the fire element of ice also appears to be in fire state where he realizes the great fire that freezes everything in its path. While in fight Tyson has complete control over these two elements and trying to fight him with them he will just throw ten times stronger attacks at his opponent. Also when fighting against them Tyson has the power to absorb the incoming attacks of fire and ice in his sword. All of Tyson's attacks have the name "Ryū" in them whitch means "Dragon" in Japanese and this style's name also has the name "Dragon" in it. While he was developing his sword skill's he showed an incredible degree of skill as a swordsman being able deliver multiple precise strikes at lightning-fast speed. Combined with his incredible speed he can hit his opponent nineteen times in one second and its improving fast while his combat ability rises. He is usually overwhelming his opponents with sheer brute force and superior speed to lose their will to fight. Swordsmanship He has shown to have the great degree of swordsmanship that kept growing throughout numerous fights and trainings. Up until now none of his opponents he faced weren't able to measure his level of power with the sword. Tyson has the level of swordsmanship that can at some points measure with 's level. As shown when he fought Alaude Hasegawa that he can keep up with some of his best moves who is called "Ruthless Swordsmen". Tyson also combines his great physical strength with his swordsmanship abilities, so that his swings of sword would be more powerful and faster during fighting. With this he can unleash powerful shock waves that some of his opponents can't even stand. Also while fighting weaker opponents he uses his left hand and when fighting strong he uses his right or both which depends on the opponents level of power. Ittoryu skill's Physical Strength Tyson has immense physical power witch can measure even at some points. His epithet Heavy Fist has given him trough many fights he had and where he showed his real physical power. When fighting brute strength Tyson uses a fighting style named Brawl. Here he uses everything he got, including his strength, speed and agility to fight his opponent one on one. This is also Tyson's usual Hand-to-Hand fighting style. Due to his immense strength he is able to throw over him and with ease. Tyson is also capable of fighting with armed opponents. Because of his great experience in the fight and of his skill in unarmed combat he can fight armed opponents on equal ground. Speed Endurance Weapons Tyson's weapon is sword named Tenryū witch means "Heavenly Dragon". Heavenly Dragon or shorter Tenryū is a nodachi. It was forged by unknown swordsmith which Tyson meets when he was around 14 years old. He made it specially for Tyson because he saw a great future upon him. His nodachi is nearly unbreakable and its used in Tyson's style Ryū kari Yōshiki. He was thought this style by that same swordsmith that made his sword and right before his death. It is around One hundred and fifty centimeters (equivalent to five feet) long and it cannot be broken, cracked, bent, or dulled. Similar to 's Sandai Kitetsu, this sword has kinda evil nature that prevents others escept from Tyson to weild it. For further information go to: Suisho Suisho no Mi Tyson ate Suisho Suisho no Mi which is -type that allows its user to generate, control and shape Liquid Crystal. The fruit's major strength allows user to create crystal in liquid state and it doesn't matter how small or big is object that the user wants to make. Similar to 's this fruit can help user to survive falls heights that would kill a normal person by making a mass pile of liquid crystal. The Suisho Suisho no Mi can also stop incoming attacks regardless if the attacks are high or low speed. The attacks are stopped by the quick generation of liquid crystal and also warps liquid crystal around fist or any weapon that user attacked. : : History Under big construction... Tyson comes from , from a small island named Brush Island. Its called Brush Island because of on the island leaves many artist's that have traveled trough where they developed their art skills. This island was destroyed during the War of the Dragon's from which family Tyson comes from. The Dragon family was a well known family trough all over the world, they were an organization which resisted . Because this family had many members that were all over the World, they were going from island to island and destroying Marine bases that tried to do experiments on its inhabitants. The War of the Dragon is an event where all members of the Dragon Family were executed and so their resistance to Navy disappeared, their island got destroyed and their works have been forgotten. Only survivors that made it out of there alive were a small group of kids, some of which are Tyson and his brother Donovan. The man who destroyed their island is a Marine, but it's certainly unsure who. What is known is that the one who had the power to destroy island is a Marine , he is the one who is doubted the most and he was the one who chased Dragon's for a long time. The kids swore to take different paths and one day meet again and take down the man who destroyed their home island. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes *"Your damn right I don't listen to anyone when it comes to obeying rules. Listening to others set you rules, when you should be living your own life and learning from your own mistakes, is how you become a slave to their ambitions. Anyone with half a mind can see that. I do what I do, not because its right; because I've done a lot of wrong in my life, but because I want to be free and unshackled. To be who I want to be. I look at freedom as a bird flying on the wind, or how one heart chooses another. No one questions it; there's no reason to. I refuse to give up my freedom for anything." *"Facing a hopeless situation, some choose to run, others choose to give up. Only heroes can stand up to it, resist it and survive. To be the best at everything, to beacome... A Legend." *''"There are two types of Pain in this world: Pain that hurts you, and Pain that changes you!"'' *''"No one is going to hand me success. I must go out & get it myself. That’s why I’m here. To dominate. To conquer. Both the world, and myself."'' *''"That's my name!"'' *''"There are three reasons why you can’t beat me. One: Your attacks are too light. Two: There is nothing I can’t cut. Three: I’m more handsome than you."'' Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Will of D. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Djolee5 Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Human